reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalo Soldier
Background Buffalo Soldier was a soldier in the U.S. Army. He was captured by General Diego and forced to work in the Bear Mountain Mine. When Red Harlow is captured by Diego, he is thrown in the same cell as the Soldier. They begin to talk, and a few hours later, Red's cousin Shadow Wolf arrives to rescue them. After escaping their cells in the mine, & Buffalo then makes his way to Brimstone on a stagecoach to tell Governor Griffon to send U.S. reinforcements against the Mexican Army. After fending off bandits and arriving at Brimstone, he goes to tell the Governor only to be locked up again by the Governor himself, who is working with Diego. However, he is freed in the attack on the Governor's mansion, and joins Red in the fight. After they reach the roof, a TNT explosion cripples him, but he urges Red to go on without him. At the end, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal, making him one of the few main characters (protagonists and antagonists) to survive. Equipment His equipment consists of a Union Army Uniform (a blue formal military suit with a small, slanted cap), and a Repeater Rifle with a Bayonet. However, American Soldiers did not use Repeaters, especially with Bayonets, in the Civil war. It could be possible that they gave him one because of the slow and painful reloading cycle of the Black Powder Rifle, which was the standard issue of the time. The Repeater itself is most likely a Winchester Repeater, the Repeater of choice at the time, and one of the most well known guns in American history. Quotes "Hey, you! Pull the rag out your quim and fight like a man!" "Look at these ass wipes! Tearing this place up will be a cake walk." "Ya'll nothing but cowards. Killing ya'll will be nothing but a piece of cake." "Ya'll shit kickers better hit the trail before I lay you out stiff." "An eye for an eye, asswipes. A tooth for a god damn tooth." "Ain't a man alive than can out shoot me: Negro, white, Injun, or otherwise." "Look at ya'll cowards. One gunshot and you shit your unmentionables." "I'm sending all ya'll tenderfoots to hell, and can't a soul stop me." "The army learned me how to put you fools six foot deep." "I'm Buffalo Soldier, you hear me? All grit and no bullshit." "Who want me to put them on the sunset trail? I can arrange it." "I'm Buffalo Soldier, ya hear? I'll shoot the tits off a young heiffer." -Buffalo Soldier in Redemption multiplayer. Trivia *"The Buffalo Soldiers" was a nickname given to the U.S. 10th Cavalry Regiment, and later the term was used to describe any African-American soldier in the U.S. Army. *When Buffalo interrupts General Diego toward the game's conclusion, he states that the General must "call General Boden right away sir" - however, the time-frame of the game means that two conclusions can be drawn; the telephone was not invented, or was not in broad circulation at this point. However it could mean that he meant to send a telegraph message to the gerneral. *Buffalo Soldier is a playable character in the Legends and Killers pack for Red Dead Redemption. Also, Buffalo Soldier in Red Dead Redemption seems to wear a Confederate States of America belt buckle. * According to his uniform Buffalo Soldier is a Sergeant in Easy Company, 2nd Regiment. Category:Revolver Characters Category:Characters Category:Single Player Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Multiplayer characters